


Постыдные удовольствия Криденса Бэрбоуна

by erlenwein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: Список постыдных удовольствий Криденса Бэрбоуна занимает меньше страницы; не потому, что Криденс мало чего стыдится — наоборот, — а потому, что в его жизни постыдно мало удовольствий.Посвящаю себе, которая в двенадцать лет хотела быть Мистик из Иксменов, чтобы менять внешность на красивую (и до сих пор хочет)





	

Список постыдных удовольствий Криденса Бэрбоуна занимает меньше страницы; не потому, что Криденс мало чего стыдится — совсем наоборот, — а потому, что в его жизни постыдно мало удовольствий.  
Слушать, как смеются его сестры; просыпаться утром раньше всех, чтобы побыть одному; горячая ванна; фантазии о другой жизни. Но у его сестер нет поводов для смеха; Мэри Лу будит его первым каждое утро; теплая вода в их доме бывает разве что в чайной чашке.  
Но фантазии — о, тут Криденсу никто и ничто не может помешать.

У него несколько любимых сюжетов: например, тот, где он получает невероятную силу, достаточную, чтобы отомстить всем обидчикам. Соседским мальчишкам, которые придумывают ему кличку за кличкой; прохожим, которые смотрят на него с презрением — если вообще смотрят; родной матери, которая бросила его, и приемной матери, которая попрекает его всем на свете.  
Или еще один — где выясняется, что Криденс Бэрбоун вовсе не Криденс Бэрбоун, что ему здесь не место, что его настоящая семья отыскала его и хочет забрать к себе — в шикарный дом, в теплую постель; Криденс в красках представляет себе, как он проходит потом на улице мимо Мэри Лу — и не оборачивается ей вслед, и знает, что она больше ничего не сможет с ним сделать.  
Криденс воображает, каким он будет в этой мечте: уверенный в себе красавец в дорогой одежде, к которому липнут девушки; ничего общего с реальностью, но Криденс бы хотел быть таким — юношей с киноафиш, с иллюстраций к «Космополитен». Иногда, когда он оказывается на улице один, без матери и сестер, он пытается изображать Криденса-из-фантазий хотя бы манерами — выпрямляет спину, поднимает взгляд, — но его хватает ненадолго. Первое же отражение в стекле напоминает Криденсу, какой он на самом деле; таким, каким он хочет стать, ему не быть никогда.

Он мечтает о внимании девушек — о чужом внимании; Криденсу хочется, чтобы им восхищались, чтобы его любили. Иногда он замечает девушку в толпе и тут же придумывает их историю любви — как их взгляды встречаются, как она подходит к Криденсу и берет его за руку, как она влюбленно улыбается ему и ловит каждое его слово; когда девушка в реальности проходит мимо него, Криденс смотрит на свои ботинки, протягивая листовку куда-то в ее сторону, не решаясь даже поднять глаза.

Он наблюдает за парочками: Криденс хочет нравиться, и парочки показывают ему пример, как стоит держаться. Чернокожая женщина в диковинном тюрбане и импозантный мужчина рядом с ней, в распахнутом пальто с белым подкладом: Криденс внимательно следит за каждым их жестом. Он хочет быть с такой, как она; он хочет быть таким, как он.  
Пара проходит мимо, и Криденс разочарованно вздыхает; это не его жизнь, это не его мир. Там, где эти двое существуют, таким, как Криденс, нет и никогда не будет места; но будь у Криденса невероятная сила...

Он чуть улыбается и опускает взгляд, погружаясь в фантазии с головой. Там Криденс может быть кем угодно; зачем вообще вспоминать, что есть реальный мир?


End file.
